Tracy
Description Tracy is a fictional playable character in the second and third installments of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She is an American policewoman, who is often teamed up with a Japanese police detective named Nagisa Iwashiro, who is only present in Battle Arena Toshinden 3. Character History Hearing about the death of a woman and a young boy in a past car crash, Tracy entered into the second Toshindaibukai to investigate the activities of the Himitsu Kessha, as the woman's husband, a man named Gaia, had been working for the organization at the time. Tracy, being a skilled fighter, was narrowly defeated by a Japanese swordsman named Eiji Shinjo, but she eventually found the answers she needed: The now-dead Uranus was the one responsible for the deaths of Gaia's wife and son. Tracy returned to New York and reported to her superiors, but there was one thing that she couldn't get over: She was known as the most skilled fighter on the NYPD. After the announcement of the third Toshindaibukai, Tracy entered once again (not because of the thrill, but rather because of a new investigation and upon learning that she was targeted by the Soshiki to being a blood sacrifice for Agon Teos). At first she just couldn't get along with her new boss and partner Nagisa Iwashiro - everything he did grated on her nerves. But as they fought side by side against Abel and his cohorts, Tracy's feelings changed as she noticed Nagisa's strong sense of justice. Finally, he won her whole-hearted respect. Eventually Tracy was confronted by a Soshiki assassin named Rachael, who was Tracy's older twin sister. Abandoned by her parents and left to fend for herself in a harsh, cruel world, Rachael cursed her fate and learned to hate Tracy, but Tracy still defeated her. In the end, Tracy begged for Rachael to forget the past and start all over with her, but Rachael refused this request and left, never to be seen again. As she left to return to New York, Tracy couldn't help teasing her serious superior a little; "Hey, Nagisa! You should quit worrying about your girly first name, you know. Haven't you heard - sensitive new age guys are all the rage now!" Game Appearance Tracy appears to have a medium-length blue hair with a full fringe and dark blue eyes and wears a green cap with a matching pilot goggles. In both Battle Arena Toshinden 2 and 3, her primary outfit is a green tube top with a black shoulder holster and a matching green shoulder bands with elbow pads in each sides of her arms and a badge on her left chest, matching green denim short shorts with a black cycling shorts underneath with two black cross lined belts, matching green knee pads in her knees and black and gray metal combat boots. She also wears a sky blue earrings in both of her ears.The color of her tonfas are different as her right tonfa is pink while her left tonfa is purple. Her alternate appearance is the same as her primary outfit and the color changed from green to light violet and her hair becomes blonde instead of blue. Her alternate costume is a dark blue short leather vest with a sign of "POLICE" imprinted at the back of her vest, underneath is red tube top and her arm and kneepads are black and her shoulder bands are now red, dark blue military pants and brown combat boots. Her cap is replaced with a black bandanna as she wears to make it into short hair while it was hanging loose on her head but maintains the goggles on her primary outfit and the color of her hair is pink instead of blue. In the OVA version, she wears her primary outfit but minor changes, her tube top is red and her officer badge on her left chest is retained, her denim short shorts is now blue green as her black cross belts are now brown and her elbow and kneepads are black and her shoulder bands is now dark red but maintains her black and gray combat boots and her hair is now pale blue and wears a matching red bandanna with a happy smile design. Game Endings BATTLE ARENA TOSHIDEN 3 Japan didn't change the style of this New York cop in the slightest. At first she just couldn't get along with her boss Nagisa Iwashiro - every - thing he did grated on her nerves. But as they fought side by side against Abel and his cohorts, Tracey's feelings changed as she noticed Nagisa's strong sense of justice. Finally, he won her whole-hearted respect. As she left to return to New York, Tracey couldn't help teasing her serious superior a little. "Hey, Nagisa! You should quit worrying about your girly first name, you know. Haven't you heard - sensitive new age guys are all the rage now!" Voice Actors *Megumi Ogata (games) (Japanese) *Michiko Neya (OVA) (Japanese) *Apollo Smile (OVA) (English) Move Lists Tracy's signature moves are focused on both punches and kicks and mostly hits them with her tonfas. Her tonfas also shoots explosive tasers instead of shooting rapid firing bullets. Electro Shadow: Tracy uses a straight jab to her opponent with her tonfa in an electric damage. Ground Tasers Tracy shoots some explosive tasers with her tonfa. She can also reaches her shoot in a long distance as well as a counter hit. Backflip Kick Tracy hits her opponent with a somersault kick. Trivia *Tracy enjoys chili dogs, beach cruiser bicycles, and the band Aerosmith. *Tracy likes to adopt pets, and breaking up fights. *Tracy cherishes most, her autographs by Aerosmith's lead guitarist Joe Perry. *Tracy does not like California Roll sushi, nor does she like the Rolling Stones. *Tracy's favorite thing to look at is the Los Angeles skyline at night. *Tracy's special talent is basketball. *In comparison with Street Fighter, Tracy is equivalent to Chun-Li, given that they are both police agents sent to bring down the villain's syndicate. *In comparison with Killer Instinct, Tracy is equivalent to B. Orchid, given that they are both agents of a group investigating criminal activity in the tournament. They also both use Tonfa's as weapons. * In Double Dragon Neo Geo, Rebecca shares the same fighting style as Tracy's and wields tonfa as weapons and her projectile "Kojinken" resembles a small version of Tracy's soul bomb and her super finishing move "Kanchou Rekuzan" appears as a large version as it hits in a flaming boomerang to her opponent. Two of her basic attacks on the ground are also similar to Tracy's basic attacks. * In the English version of the game, Tracy's grunts in English can be heard but her knockout sound remains in Japanese. Gallery tracy.jpg tracy2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3